While a great variety of comb constructions, having many different tooth configurations and arrangements have been proposed and provided in the prior art, it has been the object of this invention to provide a comb having teeth of improved construction, arrangement and relation to other teeth of the comb whereby use of this comb in normal combing of the hair will not produce compression of the hair but will enhance the fullness and fluffiness thereof.